Catastrophic League
The Catastrophic League is one of the three main villain organizations of the Metropia region. It's formed by eleven minor supervillains lead by Darwin Megastone with the purpose of conquering the region before Mr. Apocalypse, and protecting it from him. IN GAME After receiving Mega Evolution powers and being fired from Professor Sycamore lab, Darwin Megastone returned to Metropia with the goal of using his power to protect the region and defeat Mr. Apocalypse once and for all whenever he comes back from his exile. To achieve that goal, Darwin assembled ten of the most ignored villains in the region, all of them fearful of Mr. Apocalypse' return just like him, and founded the Catastrophic League, becoming truly active after the defeat of Team Kaiser and the player becoming Champion. The League's first mission was a heist at Metropia's Grand Bank to get money to buy the pieces for Darwin's plan. After destroying the console controlling the security system, various League members lead by Darwin made way to the bank's safe, leaving some Vigoroth behind to deal with the guards. However, the player happened to be at the bank helping a friend opening a bank account, so he/she quickly defeated the Vigoroth and followed the League to the safe, defeating the members Volcano Fist and Lady Coronet before meeting Darwin, who had already got enough money to keep going with his plan. To prove the player's might, Darwin attacked him/her with a Mega Audino and a Mega Garchomp, getting defeated. Right after that, the League fled the bank thanks to Gentleman Gengar teleportation abilities. The player and the police managed to track down the League until finding its base under the sea. However, the League member Black Mantine had an army of Mantine patrolling the base entrance, keeping the police from entering. However, the player managed to evade them and infiltrate the fortress. After defeating all ten League members, the player encountered Darwin, who revealed his plan to Mega Evolve all the Pokémon in Metropia to create a massive army to conquer the region and wait for Mr. Apocalypse' return to defeat him for good. For that, he built a device with the stolen money that would amplify his powers to reach the whole region. However, the player defeated him and the police managed to destroy the device, foiling Darwin's plans. After that, the whole league gets arrested and put in jail. After Mr. Apocalypse' return, the League is absorbed withing Team Crisis' ranks, but eventually defeated again by the player. MEMBERS Boss *Darwin Megastone: A scientist with the power to control Mega Evolution energy, being able to Mega Evolve more than one Pokémon at once. Agents *'Double O' Nothin': A thug with a dual personality that makes him either very conformist or very fussy. *'Mother Plush': A woman who fights with bombs hidden inside Wailmer plushes. *'Mechataurus': A man able to sabotage any mechanism and unlocking any door with his vast amount of tools. *'Magenta the Enchantress': An expert in magic tricks. *'Black Mantine': A pirate leading an army of Mantine. *'Volcano Fist': A martial artist who wants to become the strongest man in the region. *'Graffiti Girl': A vandal who loves graffiti. *'Gentleman Gengar': An old thief with different abilities. He can turn into a shadow, pass through wals and teleport himself and other people. *'Lady Coronet': An incredibly tall lady with very strong kicks. *'Royal Slaking': An intelligent Slaking and crime lord, with an army of Vigoroth at his disposal. Trivia *They are based on the Legion of Doom. *Some of their members are based on DC Comics supervillains: Darwin Megastone (Lex Luthor), Double O'Nothin (Two Face), Mechataurus (The Carpenter and Walrus), Magenta (The Enchantress), Black Mantine (Black Manta), Graffiti Girl (Doodlebug), Gentleman Gengar (Gentleman Ghost), Lady Coronet (Giganta), Royal Slaking (Gorilla Grodd). Category:Organizations Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Crackers Category:Monster Master Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Pirates Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Empowered Villains Category:Elementals Category:Vandals Category:Affably Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations